


determination

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Trans, Transphobia, Transstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a transguy who really, really, really wants top surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	determination

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna like or reblog on tumblr? http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/28422364868/

Your name is - unofficially - David Lee Strider, and everything sucks.

If you wanted to be all ‘legal’ about it, your name would be Danielle Leah Strider. But you act like a guy and dress like a guy and look sort of like a guy and wish every night that you were a guy.

Do you get to be a goddamn guy yet?!

You are ready. You have money collected from years of birthdays, a summer job, supportive friends, an awesome brother.

So why the flying FUCK are you not allowed to get your boobs chopped off?!

Ah.

Right.

It’s because you are fifteen, and apparently 15 year olds are not allowed to get top surgery.

Apparently fifteen year old girls (boys) cannot make responsible medical decisions. And ‘oftentimes, this is all just a phase. We want to be sure you’re making the right decision’. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU IT’S JUST A PHASE?!! REALLY?! A PHASE THAT’S LASTED HALF YOUR FUCKING LIFE?!

You want. This. To go. Away. Those stupid feelings when someone says, “Thanks, miss!” or “And for you, ma’am?”

Those feelings that, no matter what, you don’t pass.

_They aren’t just feelings._

 

At school, you’re ‘that weird tomboy kid who never talks’. Yeah, well, you fucking can’t talk, because then you’d be that stupid girl who thinks she’s a boy. Fuck you. You are a goddamn boy and you have been since you were six and told Bro that you thought you were a guy and he was totally fucking okay with it and so were all your friends once you met them and why the fuck can’t the people you know in real fucking life be fucking okay with this shit why do you have to be a girl just because you were SUPPOSED to be a girl fuck that shit.

Maybe you’re slightly bitter. Maybe.

And maybe you wish that your sixth grade teacher hand’t made you go in the girls’ bathroom and your freshmen English teacher hadn’t called you ‘an interesting study in gender roles’ and that everyone wasn’t out to fucking get you just because you were fucking trans*.

But the world doesn’t fucking work that way so instead you have to come home from school crying every day.

Bro says they won’t let you change your name until after you’ve had top surgery and you can’t have top surgery until after you’re 18 and every single one of your plans for finishing high school with your real name in tow are going down the fucking drain.

Maybe you’re not cut out to be happy.

Maybe you’re supposed to be like this forever.

Your name is Danielle Leah Strider (and not Dave) and you are very, very, VERY unhappy.

All you want is to be a boy, finally, once and for fucking all have one thing that goes right in your messed up shitty life. Ha. Good luck with that, _Danielle_.

Or at least have a single person who cares enough to call you by the right name, other than yourself, Bro, and your friends. Pronouns are never gonna be right for anyone else, but, CAN YOU AT LEAST GET THE RIGHT FUCKING NAME FROM ONE FUCKING PERSON???

_or are you really not meant to be okay?_


End file.
